Never Too Late
by DragonNiro
Summary: It has been five weeks since White was put in a coma by the collasping of N's Castle. Black has stayed by her side. Her Pokemon, however, are upset. It is up to Black's Pokemon to cheer them up. But about falling in love as well? And what about Black & White?
1. Prologue

**This is my first Romance Fic so be nice. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Human Talking, <em>Pokemon Talking<em>, **Human thinking**, _**Pokemon thinking.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Late<strong>

**Prologue**

Five weeks.

Five freaking weeks.

Five freaking, stupid weeks.

Five weeks since that battle at N's Castle.

Black had trouble getting past the Elite Four with his team.

Samurott had trouble with the Psychic but was fine with the Dark.

Simisear and Unfezant had trouble but were fine while Kookodile and Haxorus had no trouble.

Black had ran through the Champion's room, regardless of the damage.

He ran up the stairs, regardless of the height.

He ran past the Seven Sages and the Gym Leaders. They didn't even notice him.

Black ran right through the castle to find the two people he was looking for.

N and White.

He got to the last room. White had already beaten the last Seven Sage.

What was his name again?

Dennis?

Black didn't know.

What Black knew that N was leaving. And White was there talking to him.

What Black saw that N flew off and White falling to the floor.

She cried.

Black was heartbroken.

She didn't cry because the whole "Free the Pokemon" thing was over.

She cried because she loved N.

Sadness and Fury rage Black's heart. He was sad because she was crying and she lost her love and he was angry because N had stolen what Black was after for years.

White's love.

Suddenly, the Castle began to crack and collapse.

Bricks and rubble were falling everywhere. Black had shouted to get out to White. But White didn't listen. She wanted to die in this Castle because it reminded her of N.

That bastard N.

To cut a long story short, Black had risked his life to save White.

But there was a cost. White fell into a coma.

She was now in Unova's best hospital.

She is strapped to many things to keep her alive.

So many tubes going in and out of her.

Black had cried when he saw her.

He had rested up at his home and then when to she her. He never cried before in his life.

Five weeks since the incident at N's Castle. And Black had never left her side since.

* * *

><p><span>From this point on, Pokemon language shall be translated in English.<span>

* * *

><p>Samurott frowned. He does not know what to do.<p>

This is a rare thing with Samurott. He normally knows what to do.

His master, Black, is in a deep depression over that White girl.

Due to that, he hasn't eaten a lot or slept a lot in weeks.

His team is also in a bad way as well.

Simisear, a normally cheerful pokemon, is sitting down and not smiling. Samurott has not seen him like that.

Unfezant, a teammate that talks loads, is silent and sad.

Kookodile, a usually calm and thoughtful one, is seething in anger and cannot think straight.

And Haxorus, a battle mad dragon, doesn't want to battle.

This makes Samurott worry. He, for once, doesn't know what to do.

_"So…"_ said Simisear glumly. _"What do we do now?"_

Kookodile then shouted, _"I know what we must do know! Wake that stupid bitch up! She's hurting our master!"_

Kookodile began to run into the room but Haxorus stop her.

She turned round in anger but saw Haxorus shaking his head.

_"No, don't do that"_ started Haxorus. _"You may attempt to wake her up but it might make matters worse and it will hurt Black even more"_

Unfezant then said, "_He's right. You might make the coma worse or you could make her die. I know our master will forgive you but I cannot say he'll blame himself for it."_

Unfezent then looked into the distance, with a tear running down her face.

Kookodile sat down. _"I know, I know… It's just so frustrating to see Master in pain and it's that girl's fault this is happening"_

Samurott then said, _"It's not that girl's fault either. It's that N and that guy Dennis or whatever his name is. If they didn't want to free pokemon, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"_

The other pokemon looked in him and agreed.

Suddenly, Simisear heard some noise. He turned round to see the friends of both Black and White.

It was Cheren and Bianca. They seem to be arguing about something.

So Simisear told the others and they decided to listen into the argument.

* * *

><p>"What on Arceus's name are we supposed to do, Cheren? White would like to see them when she wakes up and they had to go do a runner!" shouted Bianca.<p>

Cheren sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea what to do."

* * *

><p>Samurott thought who they are talking about.<p>

He listen some more.

* * *

><p>Bianca then shouted "What are we going to say to White when she wakes up that her Pokemon team have run off?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kookodile gasped while Hazorus and Simisear were alarmed. Unfezent remained silent. They didn't what to say.<p>

Samurott did know though.

He walk around a bit, very deep in thought as he was working out something.

Simisear turned round and asked _"What are you doing, Samurott?"_

_"If Master hears about this, he'll become more depress that the girl won't see her Pokemon when she wakes up._

_ Her Pokemon might be depressed or any other emotions at the moment and ran off because of that._

_ Since we know them, I suggest that we split up to find so Master can be happy."_ Replied Samurott.

Haxorus had a think about it for a while then said, _"It's a good idea. It might make Black happy and we want that"_

Samurott smiled. _"It's decided then._

_ I'll go find Serperior and and the last team-mate who's name I cannot remember._

_ Simisear, you find Simipour._

_ Unfezent, you find Scrafty while Kookodile finds Daramanitan._

_ Haxorus finds Vanilluxe. Is everyone agreeing with that?"_

Simisear remained silent.

Unfezent nodded in agreement.

She knew Scrafty back when they were Pidove and Scraggy.

They were best friends then.

Scrafty might come back if friend help here cope.

Kookidile was deep in thought.

She and Daramantian were both from the Desert Resort so Daramantain might trust Kookodile.

However, they aren't on the best of terms with each other.

Both being from the Sand Tribe and Fire Tribe, they don't really trust each other.

Haxorus was angry. _"What do you mean I have to find that Ice-Cream? I'm a dragon type! We hate ice types! Besides, she'll freeze me!"_

Simisear then muttered, _"Shut up and just do it"_

Haxorus became silent. Simisear had a terrible anger problem. It was the best idea to shut up.

Samurott then said,_ "Alright! Let's move out!"_

* * *

><p>The five Pokemon began to run outside the hospital. Cheren saw them running and came up with many different ideas why they were doing it.<p>

The one he came up with, was the one the Five decide to do.

They are going to find White's Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Was it good or bad?<strong>

**Reviews are gladly taken. Pokemon is not mine. **

**But one day it will be!**


	2. Chapter 1

****Wazzup, readers. Sorry for delaying with this story. I was lazy!

But anyway, here's Never Too Late Chapter 1!

* * *

><p>Human Speaking, <strong>Human thinking<strong>, _Pokemon Speaking/Flashback Starting and Stoping, **Pokemon Thinking**_

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Late.<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

Samurott and Serperior

_Flashback start:_

_A little boy was hiding in his new room, in his new home in a town named Nuvema._

_This boy was very shy, as he doesn't many friends. His only is an Oshawott, which is very shy as well. _

_He stares out from his window._

"_Black!" called the boy's mother, "Can you come downstairs please?"_

_The boy turns towards the stairs. We see that he has brown hair and brown eyes and he is wearing a small hat. He is also wearing a blue t-shirt._

_Black, as the boy is called, rushed downstairs to see what his mother wants._

"_Mommy" said Black "What do you want?"_

_His mother turned round and said,_

"_I'm going to do some unpacking now, Black dear, but I need you out of the house because some of them are sharp. We don't want you to get hurt!" _

_Black nodded "Ok, Mommy! Come and play, Ozzy!"_

_Black's mother smiled as he ran outside with his Oshawott. She loved how he can't say Oshawott._

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Black…<strong>_

_Black was looking for Oshawott. They were both playing Hide-And-Seek. Black was looking for Oshawott. However, Black is having a hard time finding Oshawott._

"_Ozzy! Ozzy! Where are you?" shouted Black. This happened for another twenty minutes for Black. But he couldn't find Oshwott._

_Black was beginning to be worked up. _

_Suddenly, he heard…_

"_KAWAI! What a cute Oshawott!"_

_Black saw three kids near a tree house, two girls and a boy. _

_One of the girls had yellow hair followed by a green hat._

_She was wearing a green T-Shirt._

_The other girl had brown hair, which was growing out. _

_She had a white T-shirt._

_The boy had black hair and orange-rimed glasses._

_Black notice that the blond kid was holding Oshawott in a Beartic-like hug and Oshawott was struggling to breath._

"_HEY!" shouted Black angrily. "Let go of my Ozzy!"_

_The three kids turned to see Black. _

_The blonde kid dropped Oshawott to the floor, which was good for Oshawott because he was about to die from no air, and ran over to Black to ask questions._

_A lot of questions._

"_Hi, who are you? I'm Bianca!" "I never seen you around before. Where are you from?" "Where diid you get your Oshawott?" "Is it called Ozzy?" ect, ect, ect._

_The black hair boy went over to the blonde girl, apparently named Bianca, and shouted "BIANCA! SHUT UP!" _

_Bianca did shut up._

_The black hair boy sighed and said "Sorry about that. I'm Cheren by the way"_

_The brown hair girl picked up Oshawott and went over to Black._

_When Black looked at the girl, he saw that she wasn't like any other girl. She had blue eyes and a little smile._

"_Hi. I'm White," said the girl._

_Flashback end._

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is she?" <em>thought Samurott as he trekked though Route One.

It has been a couple of hours since Samurott and the others separate to find White's team.

Samurott thought that looking around Route One might help as he and Serperior played here when they were both in their basic evolution.

He looked around, but couldn't see where Serperior went.

Suddenly, Samurott had an idea.

Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, Serperior and himself used to hang out in a tree-house before they started their journey.

Perhaps…?

Samurott went to check at the tree-house.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah… The tree house…So many memories…" <em>thought Samurott.

The tree house was old but stable.

It had be weathered a bit since they left.

Samurott notice that there are some tracks going to the tree house.

Samurott knew that Serperior is in the tree house, because there is no Pokemon in Unova can make those tracks.

Samurott climbed slowly up the ladder, as it was old.

Besides he doesn't want to scare Serperior.

When Samurott got to the top of the ladder, he went into the tree-house and found Serperior sitting in the corner, looking sad.

"_Yo_." Said Samurott. Serperior looked up and saw it was him.

It looked like she had been crying. "_You alright_?"

Serperior turned her head away.

She was a very proud Pokemon, like Empoleons, and hated to see others think she was weak.

"_Come on_," said Samurott bluntly "_I known you since we were both unevolved and I know this act. So drop it_."

Serperior gave him an evil stare.

"_Ok, ok. I get it. You're upset. But many others are upset as well." _Said Samurott_. Then he went into a list of people and Pokemon_:"

"_The rest of your team,_

_Your master's mother and father,_

_My master,_

_Their friends, Cheren and Bianca_

…

_Um…that's what I got…_"

Serperior gave a small smile. Then Samurott sat down next to her.

"_I get you __**ARE **__upset. I have no problem with that. But the problem is you have run away while your master is still in a coma._

_ What happens if your master wakes up while you are away? _

_She'll be more upset then you. _

_Imagine you were in a coma but when you wake up, your friends have abandoned you. I'll be upset, if you asked me_."

Serperior gave shocked look.

She had a few tears in her eyes then mange to sutter out a sentence or two.

"_I-it's just that my mistress was so stupid. Why on earth did she fall in love with that green-haired twat? _

_I mean, freeing all the Pokemon? _

_We were happy just the way we were. _

_But then that N twat had ruined everything. _

_I swear that my mistress was thinking of releasing us to go join N, just because she had fallen in love with him._

_There was a person that was there for here…_"

"_My master_" continued Samurott.

"_Yes, indeed…_" said Serperior " _Your master is the right person for her. _

_Shy, sensible, strong and always went for his ideals. _

_But my mistress was too dense to see that… She had to fallen in love with N, that twat._

_ In my journey with Mistress, I notice that your master was always trying to catch up with her and the third to last time he caught up with her, I finally realized that your master was in love with her._

_I was trying to figure out how to get them together when this happened…_"

"_Basically, my master is in love with her and she is too stupid to see it_." Interrupted Samurott bluntly.

"_Shut up, Ozzy!_" shouted Serperior

"_Be quiet, Samantha_" snickered Samurott.

Serperior blushed.

It was the nickname that White had given her when she was small, as White could not pronounced "Snivy."

Samurott smiled. "_See? You're no upset anymore. You cheered up a bit._

_I can tell because you shouted at me. When you are upset, you don't shout at anyone_."

Serperior returned the smile.

Then she asked, "_Can you stay with me awhile? I just need some company_."

Samurott nodded and sat with Serperior for an hour.

Samurott realized that Serperior must be really dense as well as her Master as Samurott was blushing the whole way through.

That happened because Samurott likes Serperior.

After a while, Samurott asked, "_Can we search for your last member? I promised my team that we do_."

Serperior smiled.

"_Of course we shall_."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile, at the hospital…<span>**

* * *

><p>Cheren looked around.<p>

No one was around. Bianca had gone to get something to drink and Black was still with White.

He sighed.

Things were so complicated these days since N had appeared and disappeared in White's life.

Cheren was like a brother to White, same with Bianca being a sister to Black.

They looked out for each other.

Cheren was very unsure with N when he first appeared and he was right.

This happened all because of N.

White's in a coma, Black is very upset, Bianca is unhappy and Cheren cannot think what is going through White's team mind.

Cheren cannot believe what her team has done.

Come on, running away?

Although, his team might be too upset if himself was in a coma. Thank Arceus that Black's team ran after them.

Cheren wonders where they went…?

"Cheren! Cheren!" came a voice from down the hall.

Cheren turned round to see Bianca running down the hall, looking tired and out of breathe.

It looks like something was happening.

"What's wrong Bianca?" asked Cheren.

"W-White is… White is…" breathed Bianca heavily. Then she took out an inhaler and breathed in the medicine

Cheren knew that Bianca is asthmatic. That's been one of the reasons why her dad didn't want her to go on Pokemon Journey.

"Calm down, Bianca! What's happening?" asked Cheren.

He notices that Bianca was very distressed.

"White is beginning to wake up!" shouted Bianca with a red face.

"WHAT?" shouted Cheren.

* * *

><p><strong>Waking up before her Pokemon are back? Black's Pokemon need to hurry up! Find out what happens next time in Never Too Late Part 2!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Short Omake that I made:<strong>

**Black: Why isn't this story updated so far? There's only one Chapter!**

**White: I have no idea. Ask Cheren.**

**Black: Cheren, why hasn't this story updated?**

**Cheren: Blame the author.**

**Black & White: NIRO! *grabs pokeballs*  
><strong>

**Me: Shit! I haven't got any Pokemon!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Due to an reader demading the next chapter to be up, I wrote this. Now I need to be lazy for awhile. Anyway, here's Never Too Late Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Late Chapter 2<br>**

**Simisear and Simipour**

* * *

><p>Human speaking, <strong>Human thinking<strong>, _Pokemon speaking_, _**Pokemon thinking**_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback start:<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>So...who do you like?" asked Bianca.<em>

_Cheren spat out his juice, Black looked up from his book in shock while his Oshawott fainted and fell out of the tree house and White didn't say anything because she was in shock as well._

"_WHAT?" shouted Cheren, Black and White._

"_You heard what I said. Who do you like?"_

_Black looked at Cheren. _

_Cheren said nothing as he was deep in thought._

_Black then thought about who he likes. _

_He knows he does not like Bianca in a romantic way because Black saw her as a sister and Bianca saw him as a brother. _

_Black also thought of the town. _

_There wasn't many children in the town._

_That meant that there wasn't many girls in the town._

_Then Black's thoughts turned to White. _

_From the moment Black met her, White had became his best friend almost immediately. _

_Everywhere he went, White was by his side. Even when they had the flu, he and White were together._

_As he was thinking about it, Black did like White. But in some kind of crush way._

_Then Black turned to look at White. She looked pretty angry._

"_How the hell are we suppose to know Bianca? We're freaking nine years old!" shouted White angrily._

_Cheren then shouted at White "Don't yell at her! She was just asking!"_

"_Don't shout at me, Cheren Noir!"_

"_Then don't shout at me!"_

_White and Cheren started arguing while Bianca sweat-dropped. _

_Black thought at the moment, it was fine if White didn't returned the feelings as they were both young._

_ He wasn't angry with that. _

_What Black was angry about when his Oshawott hit him in the head with the shell Oshawott had._

_Well, by the end of the day, everyone was arguing._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" <em>shouted Simisear as he was looking around.

It's been a couple of minutes since Simisear left the hostpital.

He found some of Simipour tracks and decided to follow them.

But now he lost them and now he completely lost.

"_DAMN IT! I CAN'T FIND THE TRACKS_!" shouted Simisear angrily. "_Now I'm completely lost with all these trees in my way_! _ARGHH_!"

"_Are you alright sir_?" said a random Pidove.

"_Does it look like I'm alright_?_ NO_!" shouted Simisear.

Then the Pidove said "_Ok_! _Keep your Joltik on_!" Then the Pidove flew away.

Simisear stood there for a moment then thought "_Damn...I should of ask if he saw a Simipour_..."

Simisear then went into a deep thought.

He quite liked Simipour, like the way his master like her master.

But it was different.

White was dense, Simipour was shy, Black was thoughtful and Simiear himself, well, quite violent.

Simisear has a nasty temper.

His master discovered this one day when Samurott, back then a Oshawott, accidentally split some Water Pokemon food on Simisear's, back then a Pansear, food.

Pansear freaked out. By the end of the temper thing, Oshawott was covered in burns.

Back to the present, Simisear was quite worried that his temper will get in the way of things. An example of that is what just happened then. That's why he hasn't said anything about his crush to Simipour.

Another reason why he hasn't said anything about it because Simipour is very shy. She is kind but hates Pokemon who have bad tempers and attack other Pokemon for no apparently reason. Which Simisear will do if he is really angry.

Simisear was thinking about this when he hears an explosion coming from somewhere.

He decide to see what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Simisear had his eyes on a terrible scene.<p>

Pokemon from left to right were either frozen or in massive puddles of a mixture of blood and water.

The trees were wreaked, homes were destroyed and Simisear swore he could see the odd lose limb on the floor. It was terrible. Simisear almost threw up.

Suddenly he heard coughing. Simisear turned round to see a Timburr coughing up water. He rushed over to it.

"_Aww man... are you ok_?" asked Simisear.

"*Cough...Cough* _I think I'm ok..._" replied the Timburr horsely.

Simisear looked around then asked "_What happened here_?"

"_A Simipour walked into this Village, looking sad and upset.A Watchog asked what was the matter and she attacked us all_!_ She first drowned some of us, then froze most of us then sent a giant tidal wave through the village. I played dead after that. But after all that, I heard her crying_."

Simisear had a think about that for a moment.

He knew Simipour would never do that and it could be a mistake. But, it's not really often you see a Simipour on it's own.

It's normally with a trainer.

Besides the Timburr said the Simipour was a female by the way he described it.

"_Here, have some Sitrus berries_" said Simisear as he gave the Timburr some berries "_Stay here and rest. Maybe some other members of your village might still be aliv_e"

The Timburr gave a cheeky smile "_Ok...Thanks_"

Simisear then ran in the trail of destruction left by Simipour.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"..." went Simisear as he jumped through the trees like a ninja.<p>

Simisear had been travelling through the forest for half an hour.

There was loads of destruction along the way. But at the moment, he still hasn't found Simipour.

"_Samurott is going to kill me if I don't bring her bac_k..." mused Simisear

Then Simisear notice something. Someone or some Pokemon was following him.

"_Flame Burst_!" shouted Simisear as he turned around.

The Flame Burst shot out quickly into the forest. Then there was an explosion. A green figure got out of the explosion.

It has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a Pompadour and broad ears to the sides of it. It also has white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet.

Its arms, thighs and legs are green, and its tail is long and tipped with leaf-like features.

Simisear recognized this Pokemon.

It was Simipour's wild brother, Simisage.

"_Jeez_! _I knew that following somepoke else is wrong but you didn't have to shoot a Flame Burst at me_!" complained Simisage.

Simisear sweat-dropped. When he was younger there wasn't a day without Simisage, then Pansage, gone without complaining.

"_Ah...No matter_! _I saw you were chasing after my sis_. _What happened_?"

Simisear explained what happened.

Simisage was completely shocked. He can not believe something like that happened.

"_Grr_..._You go find my sis, Sear-Boy_! _I go find that bastard N, no matter where he is in the world, and kick his ass_!" shouted Simisage as he ran off.

Simisear blinked his eyes for a moment then went back on his search.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>WAAHHHH<em>! _WAHHH_!" a voice went crying.

Simisear stopped. That was Simipour's crying. "_She's near by_! _Yes_!" thought Simisear as he ran towards the crying...

Only to stop to prevent himself from falling into a lake.

"_Damn_!" shouted Simisear, only to realized that wasn't the best idea he ever had.

In fact, trying to find a pissed-off water type that almost killed an entire village and could kill you straight away, it was Simisear's most worst idea ever.

Simipour turned round and Simisear knew she wasn't pleased to see him.

She was shaking in angry and had a murderous red aura around her.

Simisear only manage a few words.

"_Um...Hi_?" he said with fear in his voice.

"_SURF_!" Shouted Simipour as a giant tidal wave began to rise.

"_Shit_!" shouted Simisear.

Simisear ran as fast as he could. There is tidal wave after him which will kill him. Then Simisear thought,

"_**No, I will not be a coward. **_

_**I am a coward for my master, I am a coward for my team-mates and I am a coward for Simipour. Not any more. **_

_**Too many people and Pokemon are hurting at the moment.**_

_**Although I cannot help them through this tough time, I can help somepoke.**_

_**I shall help Simipour get pass this tough time. **_

_**Even if my temper or my crush, no, screw that, my **__**LOVE**__** for her gets in the way**_!"

Simisear turned round and roared!

He ran towards the tidal wave and was consumed by it.

Simipour stood there for a moment glowing in anger when she realized what she had done.

She had killed one of her childhood friends.

"_Simisear? Simisear? I'm sorry that I was angry...I'm really hurting at the moment. M-my m-misstress is almost dead and I could b-bare t-to see her. That's w-why I-I r-ran away. I'm sorry Simisear...I'm so sorry..._" cried Simipour.

Simipour fell to her knees and began crying when she felt a palm on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Simisear smiling, but covered in mud.

"_Hey, it's ok_." smiled Simisear as Simipour jumped up and hugged him.

"_I'm so sorry, Simisear_!_ I was so angry and upset_! _I'm so sorry_!" cried Simipour.

Simisear blushed as Simipour hugged him.

He whispered softly "_It's ok. I forgive you_."

When Simipour stopped hugging him, she notice that he was still blushing from the hug.

"_Why are you blushing, Simisear_?" asked Simipour.

"_Damn_!" thought Simisear "_I'm still blushing! This is too embarrassing_!"

Simipour smiled. "I_ guess you like me in some kind of way, do you_?" she said.

Simisear blushed even more.

"_Don't worry_" smiled Simipour confidently. "_I like you too_"

Simipour then gave Simisear a small kiss.

Simisear gave the deepest red blush you could ever get.

"_I guess we need to head back, don't we_?" smiled Simipour.

"_Yeah..we do..._" replied Simisear quietly.

"_Well, then_." said Simipour "_Lead the way_!"

"_Ok.._" said Simisear.

As Simisear lead the way back to the hospital, he and Simipour were holding hands. They did not let go once.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sigh..." sighed Black. "Boy, am I tired..."<p>

Black was sitting in White's room. He had gone back to his home to rest up.

He, Bianca and Cheren have taken shifts to look after White.

This was decide after Black kept on falling asleep and becoming delusional.

It was Bianca's shift this time. Black was visiting and was asked by Bianca if he could watch White while she went to get a drink.

It's been a tough time since the incident at N's Castle. Everyone who knew White closely are having to cope without her.

It must have been really hard for her Pokemon. Black overheard the argument between Bianca and Cheren.

Black was proud of his Pokemon when Cheren told him that they ran off to find White's Pokemon.

It's taking a while but Black isn't complaining.

"Hey." came a voice. Black turned to see it's Bianca with her drink. "Anything change while I was gone?

Black shaked his head sidewards to say no.

Bianca sighed. "I wish everything was back the way it was. Carefree and peaceful. You know, what our childhood was.

Our Pokemon journey was suppose to be together. Me, you, White and Cheren. I wished it never happened"

Black looked up to the ceiling. "It's hard to imagine but guess destiny had plan this from the start. Things like this were meant to happen. No one has the power to change it"

Bianca frowned. "It's just not fair that something like this happened. Why couldn't it happen to someone else?" she said when she notice Black wasn't listening.

"Are you listening to me, Black?"

Black wasn't paying attention.

Something was happening.

"Oh my..." said Black

"What's happening, Black?" asked Bianca.

"Get Cheren quickly" demanded Black "White's waking up!"

Bianca turned her head to White's bed and notice that White's eyes were flutting and the heart monitor was beating face.

"Oh Arceus..." said Bianca. Then she ran for the door. "CHEREN!" she shouted.

Now Black wished his Pokemon will hurry.

Because White is beginning to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap love bit is crap.<strong>

**I haven't done love confession before and this one is my first one.**

**Thanks to** EmeraldHeart12 **for reviewing. I will try to update, depending how lazy I feel.**

**Read and Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another update,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Never<span> Too Late Chapter Three<span>

Unfezant and Scrafty.

* * *

><p>Human Speaking, <strong>Human thinking<strong>, _Pokemon speaking/flashback, **Pokemon thinking**_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback start:<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Say what?" asked Cheren.<em>

"_You heard what I said. I want a Pokemon!" replied White._

_The four were in the tree house as usual when White said she wanted a Pokemon._

_Bianca said "We can get a Pokemon. But we need to be older to get it. Remember, fifteen?"_

_White turned her head and said "Nuh. Want one now, not later!"_

_Everyone and Oshawott sweat dropped._

"_So how do expect to capture one? You don't have a Pokeball, let alone a Pokemon!" asked Cheren._

"_Simple!" replied White smiling. She raise up a Pokeball. "I got this from my dad! He's a Pokeball designer"_

_Then she point at Black's Oshawott "And I'll use Oshawott to battle and weaken it so I can capture it!"_

_Oshawott looked shocked._

_ He wasn't going to obey no one but his master, a.k.a Black._

_Black, meanwhile, was unsure about the plan. _

_Oshawott didn't really have much training._

_ He only battle with Oshawott once or twice._

"_Are you crazy?" asked Cheren. "We're only thirteen years old! Your can't capture a Pokemon yet! Black won't let use Oshawott!"_

_White gave Cheren an evil look then said:_

"_Black will let me use his Pokemon, won't he?" replied White giving Black the Lillipup eyes._

_Since the time Bianca asked who they liked, Black has grown to like White in a romantic way. Seeing White in such a cute way, Black couldn't resist letting White doing what she wants._

"_F-fine..." said Black, while turning his head blushing. "You can use Oshawott if you want."_

"_Yay!" shouted White jumping up and down. "Come on, Oshawott! Let's work together!"_

_Oshawott hit Black in the head with his scallop then ran off._

"_Oh, come on!" shouted White angrily as she chased after Oshawott._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes later...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Oshawott was not impressed. <em>

_He had been captured by that girl and was force to battle some Pokemon when it appears._

"_Come on, wild Pokemon! Where are you?" mumbled White as she was searching for one._

_Black, Cheren and Bianca were behind White sweat dropping. _

_Cheren turned to Black and said "Do you think it was a smart idea lending your Oshawott to White?"_

_Black was thinking for a moment then said "No."_

_Cheren then looked at Bianca, who was staring into the distance at something._

"_What is it, Bianca?" asked Cheren._

"_White hasn't realized that there is a Snivy right in front of her." said Bianca._

_White looked up._

_ There was indeed a Snivy in front of her, giving White a "What the hell?" look._

_Black thought "This won't end well."_

"_AHA!" shouted White at the Snivy, who raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A Pokemon! A S-sniay? Damn, I can't  
>pronounced it! Anyway, go Oshawott!"<em>

_Oshawott gave some kind of sign with his hand and wandered back over to Black._

_White frowned. Oshawott seems not to take orders from other people but his trainer. _

_Then White notice that Black was talking to Oshawott about something._

"_...and I'll give you your favourite ice-cream if you battle for White" said Black to Oshawott._

_Oshawott had sparkly anime eyes when Black said that. _

_He walked over to White and prepared for battle._

"_Awesome!" shouted White. "Let's go, Oshawott! Use Water Gun!"_

_Oshawott instead use Fury Cutter, because he knew Type Matchups **AND** he didn't want to obey White._

_The Snivy jumped back when she got hit by the Fury Cutter. Then she used Vine Whip on Oshawott._

_Then White tried to get Oshawott to use Water Gun but he used Fury Cutter again._

_ Then the Snivy used Vine Whip again._

_This happened through out the entire battle. Black, Cheren and Bianca sweat-dropped through out it entirely._

_Finally, the Snivy fainted._

"_Yes!" shrieked White excitedly. "Go Pokeball!" _

_White threw the Pokeball at the Snivy and the Snivy disappeared in a red light. _

_The Pokeball fell to the floor and began shaking._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_Ding!_

_Snivy was caught!_

"_YES!" celebrated White. "I caught a Pokemon!" She danced in celebration._

_Oshawott sighed and walked over to Black with a frown on his face. _

_Black picked up Oshawott and said "You did good. Ice Cream for you, then!"_

_Oshawott shouted with a happy "OSHA!"_

_Cheren was happy. At lease all this "I want a Pokemon!" thing was over. He turned to Bianca, who was looking the other way, looking scared._

"_What is a matter, Bianca?" he asked._

"_O-our parents a-are here..." she stammered. _

_Cheren turned round to see, indeed, their parents were there. _

_And they did not look happy._

"_Miss White May Kei!" shouted White's father._

_ White jumped in her named being called._

"_How irresponsible you were! Catching a Pokemon when you don't have any of your own!" told her father "You even put your friends at risk!"_

_Speaking of friends, Cheren and Bianca were being told off by the parents while Black's mother was staring angrily at her son._

"_You come home right now, young lady!" said Bianca's dad who drag her back home._

_Cheren's dad said "Son, I am disappointed" and began walking home.  
><em>

_Cheren followed him with his head down._

_White's father checked when they had gone, turned to his daughter and his frown turned into a big frown._

"_Come here!" he said with his arms open._

_ White went to hug him. "Doing something irresponsible is want a Kei member does! I'm so proud of you!"_

_White smiled.  
><em>

_Then she, her father and her freshly caught Snivy (which she decided to call it Samantha for now) walked home._

_Black mother turned to him and smiled. "Want Ice Cream?" she said. Oshawott had sparkly eyes._

"_Yep" replied Black. Then they went home._

_That day was written into the memories of those four that day. It was know as the "Snivy Incident"_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end.<br>_

* * *

><p>Unfezant flew through the air. She had a hard time time finding Scrafty. <p>

"_Who knew finding a fighting type was so hard_?" she asked herself.

Unfezant didn't know Scrafty that well.

But she knew enough to know that Scrafty, despite being a Pokemon that is know to be trouble, was actually sensitive. 

Unlike the other members of her team, Unfezant is the most mature one.

She not afraid to show her feelings, unlike Samurott.

She knows how to keep her temper straight, unlike Simisear.

She knows when to battle, unlike Krookodile and Haxorus who jump in straight away.

Unfezent notice something yellow on the floor.

It was hitting some trees down.

It was Scrafty. 

Unfezent flew downwards to meet Scrafty.

"_Hey, you ok_?" asked Unfezent.

Scrafty turned rounded with a normal Scrafty look.

Droopy eyes and a frown. 

"Yep." said Scrafty. "_I cried for a bit then realised I won't be good enough for Mistress if I'm weak. Decided to train until somepoke came_"

Unfezent smiled. "_I so glad I don't have to convince you to come back_" she said.

Scrafty gave a small smile.

Unfezent began to fly. "_Follow me to the hospital, then_"

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>...and after Simipour gave me a berry as thanks, I let Mistress catch me and I've been an important member ever since<em>." said Scrafty.

Unfezent smiled. 

"_So how about you? How were you caught?_" asked Scrafty.

Unfezent thought for a moment then said: 

"_One day, I was minding my own bussiness when an Oshawott came running through with an angry Pansear behind him._

_They knocked me to the side and a human came and told them off. _

_I was angry at them but I couldn't attack because I hurt my wings when I fell over._

_The human came over to me, pulled out a bottle and sprayed some liquid on me._

_I felt better than ever. _

_I celebrated and I wanted to repay him, but by the time I stopped celebrating, he had gone_." 

"_A few days past, and I was flying over a city when I notice that the human was struggling in a battle against a green-haired human. _

_I flew down and offered to battle for the human_." 

"_The green-haired human asked me why I was battling for the human, despite me being a wild Pokemon._

_I replied saying I was injured by his Pokemon by accident and he healed me, and I was indebted to him. I was battling for him to say thanks_." 

"_The green-haired human was shocked._

_In the end, I defeat the rest of his Pokemon and the green-haired human went away_." 

"_The human came over to me and he understood that I was helping him to say thanks. He said 'That was a great battle, Pidove! Thank you for helping me.'  
><em>

_Then he began to walk towards the place where the Pokemon get healed_." 

"_I knew battling for him wasn't enough to say thank you, so I caught up with him. When he turned round, he was surpised. _

_'Huh? Pidove? What are you doing?' he said._

_I flew up to one of those empty things which catches you in and pecked it. I got sucked in and became an very important member of my masters team_." 

Scrafty smiled "_Wow. What an amazing story_" she said.

Unfezent looked down as Scrafty jumped through the trees. "_I know_" Unfezent said.

Scrafty suddenly stopped.

Unfezent flew down towards Scrafty. "_What's happening_?" asked Scrafty, nodding her head forwards.

Unfezent grabbed Scrafty with her claws and flew above the trees.

The hospital was insight.

But something was happening.

Both their master's friends, Cheren and Bianca were outside shouting at the roof. Then Unfezent looked at the roof.

Unfezent's eye's widened. "_You see that?_" asked Scrafty.

"_Yep..._" replied Unfezent.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour earlier...<strong>

* * *

><p>Black was panicking. <p>

White is waking up and he has no clue where her Pokemon are. Bianca went to find Cheren and she wasn't back yet.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." panicked Black as he paced around.

This was too soon. N is gone, she's in the hospital and now her Pokemon were missing. Black will have no idea how White will react.

Perhaps she smile and say it's ok that her Pokemon ran away. She was hurt and they needed some time to cope.

Or, Black dreaded, she'll get angry or upset at Cheren, Bianca and him for not stopping them running away. 

Black was still panicking when Cheren and Bianca rushed into the room.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.." panicked Black continuously.

Cheren sighed "Calm down, Black!" shouted Cheren.

Black continued to panic.

Then Bianca went up to Black and slapped him in the face. 

"Ow..." said Black "Thanks, Bianca. I needed that."

Bianca smiled. "You're welcome. Anyway, White's waking up. She'll probably need us."

Black nodded. 

Then the three gathered round White's bed. 

Her eyelids began to open and and half of her blue eyes came out.

"Hello, sleepyhead" said Cheren with a smile. "We're been waiting for you to wake up. Black was dying to see your blue eyes again. From what I heard, he thinks beautiful."

Black blushed a deep red. 

White suddenly got up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Unova's best hospital." said Bianca happily. "It's been five weeks since the battle at N's castle."

"..." went White. 

"We've been taking shifts" said Cheren, while smiling an little bit. "We didn't want to abandon you."

"..." went White.

Black notice something was amiss. 

"What's a matter, White?" asked Black.

"Where..." she started "...my Pokemon?" 

"Umm..." went Cheren.

"**Oh crap..**" thought Black

"T-they're training..." Lied Bianca. This was bad as Bianca was bad at lying. "They're training with Black's Pokemon"

"..." went White. 

Cheren got up. "I'm just going to get something to eat. Want anything, Bianca?"

"Nah. I'm fine" replied Bianca.

Then Cheren turned to Black. "Hey, Black. Come along"

Black was confused. "Ok." he said

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later...<strong>

* * *

><p>After Cheren had got his food, he turned to Black. <p>

"Have you notice something?" he asked.

"What?" replied Black

"I mean, have you notice something with White?" asked Cheren.

Black had a think. White was acting strangely when she woke up. 

"Yeah, I have" said Black. "Why?"

Cheren looked down the corridor where White's room is.

"She seems to be acting strange. If this is the White we know, she'll be jumping around and talking loads. But she's now sitting still and being all quiet." remarked Cheren.

"You're right." said Black. "It just as sh-" 

**Boom!**

"Arghh!" screamed a voice. 

Suddenlty, White ran out of her room and ran down the corridor.

"Oh, shit!" said Cheren.

Black began to run after White. "Cheren, check if Bianca is ok! I'll catch up with White!"

Cheren nodded and ran to White's room, where Bianca was. 

Black then focused on White.

"**What are you doing, White**?" He thought.

* * *

><p>Little than Black knew, this tale of sadness was going to take a turn for the worst.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I just notice that I made White's father too much irresponsible.<strong> 

**Any way, read and review. And, just to say, the next chapter has a plot twist. You have to guess where it is. XD**

**~DragonNiro~**


	5. Chapter 4

******Sorry I havn't updated in a while. **

**Something that other fan-fiction writers called Writer's Block had affect me.**

**Just to say, this chapter contains hints of some sensitive subjects in it. **

**If you are offended by what's in this chapter, please either stop reading this fan fic or skip onto the next chapter.**

**#Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Late Chapter Four:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Krookodile and <strong>**Darmanitan.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback start:<em>

* * *

><p><em>Black was bored. <em>

_Cheren was grounded, and Bianca was away on a trip. _

_White was helping her father doing something so Black was bored._

"_So bored..." said Black tiredly_

"_Osha..." went Oshawott as well._

_It was a slow day for Black._

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, his mother walked into his room.<em>

"_Hey, Black? You bored?" asked his mother. _

_Black nodded._

"_Well, I was looking through some things when a found an old video. It's pretty amazing. Want to see it?"_

_Black thought for a moment._

_ "Sure" he said._

_Black's mother put the video into the player and turned the TV on. _

_The TV flashed into life._

"_I hope you enjoy it" she said winking as she walked out of the room._

_Black and Oshawott sat in front of the TV._

_ It lagged for a moment when it started playing._

_The video was in a stadium with roaring crowds. The announcer was shouting about something._

"_It's the moment you've been waiting for! The challengers from the tournament who have won the final is now here to challenge one of the Starks!"_

_Black gasped._

_The Starks are a group of people which are considered the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world._

"_Our challengers, Lucy Kay and Jake Kuri are here to battle them!"_

_Black was shocked._

_Jake Kuri was the name of his father, which he passed away a few years ago._

"_Let's see who they'll face! Will it be Stark Red, the strongest trainer in the world, from Kanto?"_

_A Trainer walked out with a red jacket, red hat and blue jeans. _

_He had a Pikachu with him._

"_Or, Stark Leaf, the powerful flower, who's also from Kanto?"  
><em>

_A girl with a green top, white hat and a bag was next to Red._

"_Or will it be Stark Niro, the mysterious masked battler, who's home region is unknown?"_

_A boy with a Rayquaza mask and a cape walked out._

_He had a T-Shirt with a weird symbol and was standing to the side of the two first Starks._

"_Or shall it be Starks Bell and Tin, the battle twins who hail from Johto?"_

_A boy wearing a blue T-shirt plus some running shorts and a girl wearing a purple top and a long skirt were arguing behind Red and Leaf._

_Black frowned._

_ There were ten Starks, not five._

"_Let's see who it is!" said the announcer._

_Two identical spinners appeared. Each had a photograph of each Stark._

"_Let's spin the spinner!" shouted the announcer._

_The first spinner was spun._

_It went round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round._

_When it came to an stop._

"_IT'S STARK BELL!" screamed the announcer._

_The girl with the purple top stopped arguing with her brother and walked over shyly to the battle field._

"_...Bell was born in 1992 along with her brother so today, she's ten. Quite the young age, eh Bill?"_

"_Yes, she is." said Bill, the other announcer. "Although, the rest of the Starks are young. Tin is also ten, Red and Leaf are thirteen and from a rumour I heard, Jim, Niro is twelve."_

_Black realised that this video is about ten years old, because he is nine.*_

_This means that today, Bell and Tin are twenty, Niro twenty two (apparently) and Red & Leaf are twenty three._

"_Now, let's see who Bell is fighting with!"_

_The second spinner began to spin._

_It went round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round _

_and round _

_and round_

_and round_

_and round_

_and round _

_and round._

_When it finally came to an stop._

_Everyone was shocked.  
>Even some of the Starks.<em>

"_Stark...Niro?" asked Jim, the announcer.  
><em>

"_Well, it's hardly we see Niro battle. In fact, no one has seen him battle! He's that mystifying!" replied Bill._

_The masked battler walked to battle field and stood next to Bell._

_Bell stared at Niro intensely. Niro notice that then said to her: "Let's battle these trainers"_

_Bell nodded._

"_And the battle begins!" shouted Jim._

_The judge said "Bring out your Pokemon!"_

_Black's mother, Lucy, shouted "Come and battle, Bisharp!"_

_Black's father, Jake, shouted "Start your battle stance, Scrafty!"_

_A tall Dark Type with blades burst out while a yellow Fighting type danced and got ready to battle._

"_Go, Golem!" shouted Bell nervously._

_A rocky round Rock type jumped out._

_Then the entire stadium turned there eyes looked upon Niro. He was holding a Pokeball with a Yin & Yang symbol on it._

"_It's been ages since we battle together." shouted Niro. "Go and become wild, NoirShiro!"_

_A small dark type jumped out of the PokeBall. _

_It has a sleek black body with a pair of crimson cat or fox-like eyes and yellow bands on its long, pointed ears and bushy, foxlike tail. _

"_Umbre..." went the dark Pokemon._

"_An Umbreon?" said Bill._

_The battle began._

_Both sides were fighting as hard as they can. While Black watch the video, something happened. He gained a new love._

_The love of battling.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck<em>!" shouted Krookodile.

She was running around the desert, being lost.

Krookodile was looking for Darmanitan.

Krookodile thought this was a bad idea as they absolutely hate each other.

One time, when Black and White met each other at Nimbas City, Krookodile and Darmanitan, back then Sandile and Darumaka, started arguing over food they had.

Since then, they had a huge rivalry.

The moment they saw each other, a massive fight would start. 

Krookodile had thought this and said to herself, "_This won't end well_."

* * *

><p>Krookodile ran towards Desert Resort when she notice a red being fighting.<p>

The red being is a mainly red, squat ape-like Pokémon.

It has long, bushy flame-colored eyebrows, curled at the beginning portions, and round, black-ringed eyes.

The upper portion of its tan-colored face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal stripe of red, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth.

All these facial features give the impression of a manic or angered expression. It's head has no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminates in a stubby tail.

It has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan-colored hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs.

Additionally, the red being's underside sports a patterning of three tan-colored ovals.

Krookodile knew who this was. It was Darmanitan. 

But why was Darmanitan fighting?

Krookodile ran over to see that Darmanitan wasn't fighting, she was destroying some rocks. 

"_Hey_" went Krookodile, which caused Darmanitan to flinch. "_You ok_?"

Darmanitan turned round with an angry look on her face. 

"_DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK_?" she shouted. Krookodile took a step-back in shock. This was the most angriest time she has seen Darmanitan angry.

"Calm down, I was just asking! Jeez..." muttered Krookodile. 

"_WELL, I CAN EXACTLY CALM DOWN, CAN I_?" Darmanitan shouted angrily again.

"_MY MISTRESS IN STUPID-FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOME GREEN-HAIRED TWAT FACE! (1)_

_I'M ANGRY BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER FROM THE FALLING CASTLE_!"

Krookodile stood there staring at Darmanitan seething. 

When Darmanitan calmed down, Krookodile asked,

"_That's why you ran away_?" 

Darmanitan gave an annoyed look.

"_What_?" she said. "_You're going to laugh at me_?"

Krookodile sighed. "_If I truly hated you, I would. But I don't. I properly do the same if happened to my master_."

Darmanitan had a surpised look on her face.

She would never imagined in Arceus's entire life that her rival, which she absolutely hated, would be the one to help cope.

Krookodile kicked at the dirt then said _"Let's head back. I has this feeling inside of me that something bad is happening_."

Darmanitan nodded.

Last time their masters met, she over heard Krookodile and the Simisear talking.

Krookodile had mention that something bad was going to happen.

It was true as a couple of days later, White was in a coma.

"_I agree. Let's go_." went Darmanitan. 

When they started to go, they heard something. 

"_Do you hear something_?" asked Krookodile.

"_...I properly know who it is..._" went Darmanitan. 

The thing came closer and closer. Darmanitan knew who it was.

"_Scrafty_?" asked Darmanitan. "_What are you doing here_?"

The said Pokemon was out of breath. 

"_I'm...glad...I...caught...you...here..._" breathed Scrafty heavily. "_Something...bad...is...happening...at...the...hospital.._."

Krookodile and Darmanitan looked at each other.

Looks like Krookodile's prediction of bad stuff happing at the hospital was true.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...back at the hospital...<p>

* * *

><p>Black was wondering someone had cursed him in a previous life. <p>

Because he was now trying to prevent White from doing something competently dangerous.

* * *

><p>Half an hour earlier...<p>

* * *

><p>Black ran after White. She seemed to being upset about something. (2)<p>

"What's is wrong with you, White?" thought Black. 

He ran down the hall way when he notice that she was out of sight.

"Damn it" went Black "Lost her..."

Black sat down for a moment to think. 

Why was White acting like this? She would be cheerful if her three best friends in the world were by her bedside.

Black would be if anything happened to him.

Then Black thought about how White must felt when N (the green haired bastard) (3) left.

White was in love with N.

Black wondered how White must of felt.

If she left Black, he properly act the same way.

But White was different from Black.

She was more sensitive. 

If anything happened like that, she properly...

"Shit..." muttered Black. 

Black stood up as a flash of brown ran by. He shouted "White! Stop!" and ran after her.

"Please don't be, please don't be..." thought Black desperately.

As Black chased after White, White herself had some thoughts of her own. 

"Why am I still alive? I've should have been crushed under the castle. Where's my Pokemon? Where's...N..?"

White suddenly bolted to the left and Black went to follow her. 

She seems to be going upstairs so Black went upstairs.

He continuous chased White upstairs.

Black kept thinking "God no, please don't be it!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later...<p>

* * *

><p>Black was tired.<br>He had chased White upstairs.

He looked around. Black at the top of the stairs and possible at the top of hospital.

White had to be somewhere...

Black was walking down the corridor when he notice someone on the balcony.

They had long brown hair and was wearing an patient's gown.

…

…

…

Wait a second...

…

…

…

WHAT?

Black burst through the door.

He then walked slowly up to White but was then interrupted.

"Don't come any closer, Black! You don't want to see this!" said White darkly.

Black stopped in his tracks.

"Please, don't this White!" said Black panicky.

Tears began to run down White's face.

"I will if I have too!" she shouted 

* * *

><p>"Please don't kill yourself, White"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking stuff, eh?<strong>

***** **The ages vair depending on the chapters.**

**1 I laughed when I said this about N.**

**2 You don't say?**

**3 Refere to 1**.

**Next Chapter is going to be awesome. Depending if I have writers block again.**

**Read and Review.**

**~DragonNiro~**


	6. Chapter 5

****No flashback this time. I got lazy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Late Chapter Six.<strong>

**Haxorus and ****Vanilluxe.**

* * *

><p>"What?" asked Haxorus.<p>

"You heard me. I'm coming back now" replied Right Vanilluxe.

Haxorus scratched his blades.

It's been a confusing day for him. 

First he got lost in that, in his terms, fucking massive city and many trainers tried to catch him until a Zorua pointed the way.

Although he regretted it later as Haxorus was at the front gate of the city. 

Then Haxorus got lost in the desert.

He couldn't help it.

There was sand everywhere! 

Haxorus got distracted in the next city.

He wanted to go on the Ferris wheel and many other rides.

But those pesky humans wouldn't let him on the ride.

Haxorus cried when he heard that. 

Then Haxorus found himself at the bridge.

Haxorus likes bridges.

He can go over to other side of the river without getting wet himself.

Some other trainers tried to catch him again.

Haxorus shot some meteors at them. 

As Haxorus came off the bridge, he saw Vanilluxe.

He run over to her and asked her to come back.

Then this happened. 

"Ok.." went Haxorus. "I've had a very confusing day. So spare me the details. Why did you run away?"

Right Vanilluxe sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea. I guess my other self is upset so she ran away. Since we share the same body, I came along as well."

Left Vanilluxe cried.

"White...is...Wahh!" she sobbed.

Haxorus sweat-dropped.

"Why do you have two personality again?" he asked.

"Vanilluxes have Multiply Personality Disorder, ok?" said Right Vanilluxe.

"Yeah..." went Haxorus. "Let's go." 

As they began to leave, Left Vanilluxe notice something.

"Hey..isn't..that..birdy..you..have..on...your..team..?" she said between sobs.

Haxorus looked up. 

"Oh, yeah. It is. What's Unfezent doing here?"

Right Vanilluxe looked up as well.

"She looks worried about something." she remarked. "Hey, Haxorus. Call up."

Haxorus nodded. 

"HEY! UNFEZENT! DOWN HERE!" he shouted.

Unfezent almost fell out of the sky.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted back.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that..." said Haxorus.<p>

"You better be!" said Unfezent angrily. "You know I don't like being surprised while in the sky!"

Right Vanilluxe then said "What are you doing here anyway, Unfezent? I thought you're looking for Scrafty."

"I did find Scrafty." said Unfezent slightly panicky.

"We're were heading back to the hospital when we saw something terrible!" 

"What is it?" asked Left Vanilluxe.

"Your master is trying to kill herself!" Shouted Unfezent now clearly panicking.

"WHAT?" shouted both heads of Vanilluxe and Haxorus.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>Scrafty is currently looking for Simisear and Simipour.<p>

She has already found Samurott and Serperior told them about what happened.

They both said they'll both find Zweilous.

As Scrafty continued to find Simisear and Simipour, she had one thought on her mind.

"Is Unfezent going to panic?"

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital...<p>

* * *

><p>"Please don't kill yourself, White."<p>

White turned round with sadness in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" she ask crying.

Black looked down a bit.

"Come on," he said.

"You just got out of your coma. Your parents are worried about you."

"Screw them!" shouted White.

"They couldn't be bothered to stay together for me!"

Black gave a sad look.

He remembered that White's parents divorced due to her mother cheating on her father.

"White," started Black.

"I knew that was hard for you, but in life, it's hard. You can't expect it to be easy"

"Oh shut up, Black!" shouted White.

"My mother is no-for-good nothing busybody who couldn't be bothered to stay with her daughter!

My father tried his best to raise me, but the stupid government was, and probably at the moment, is trying to take me away.

When I started my journey, I thought I would be free from worry.

But, no!

I tried to train as hard as I can, but those trainers kept on beating me!

Everyone was talking about the lonely little whore's daughter!

How would you like that Black!"

"..." went Black, looking down guiltily.

"And don't get me started on you, Cheren and Bianca!

I was trying to get stronger but you and them kept on interrupting me with useless trivia!

You guys are just a burden!

Team Plasma were even worst!

Liberating Pokemon?

What Tauros-shit!"

"..." went Black.

* * *

><p>"We were a burden?" asked Bianca.<p>

Bianca and Cheren are outside of the hospital, looking at the top were White is.

"For Arceus's sake," went Cheren. "I never guess White had it hard. She seem so happy"

"I guess she bottled it all in." said Bianca.

"Yeah, she did" came a voice.

Bianca turned round to see White's father.

"Mr Kei!" went Cheren, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit White." said Mr Kei. "I didn't know she was in a coma until I got back from my over-sea trip."

"That explained why you didn't turn up." said Bianca.

"Eh, sorry about that." said Mr Kei. "I did come straight away when I got the message. I just got here. Can you tell me what is happening?" 

Cheren explained what happened.

"Hmm..." went Mr Kei. "I suggest, for now, let Black do his stuff. If White does want to kill herself, we'll save her."

* * *

><p>White had let all her anger onto Black.<p>

He is feeling pretty small at the moment.

"But, despite all of that, there was one person who could understand me." said White angrily.

"And you know who is is."

"N," thought Black.

"He could understand what was happening to me and made me feel happy. For the first time in my life, I felt something else."

"What was it?" asked Black.

"Love." replied White.

Black flinched.

It was Black's worst fear.  
>She was in love with N.<p>

"But, as usual, fate had to intervene.

N was part of Team Plasma and I am the Hero of Reshiram" said White disgustedly.

"So?" asked Black.

"If things had gone my way, I would of got N to stop his plans and everyone would be happy." said White angrily. "But no! Everyone was keen to stop his liberating plans."

"But it had to be done!" said Black.

"NO!" shouted White. "IT COULD OF ENDED DIFFERENTLY!"

Suddenly, all the frustration in Black began to spew.

He is angry at N for hurting White.

He is angry that Cheren and Bianca were hurt via White being in a coma.

He is angry that her parents are upset for White.

And the one thing Black is angry about?

Can you guess what it is?

If you guessed Black is angry at himself, you are correct.

Black is angry at himself for not being strong enough.

Black is angry at himself for not helping White get through it.

Black just had enough of this.

And Black is now going to let one thing that no one has seen him do before.

Lose his temper.

"OF COURSE, IT HAD TO END LIKE THAT!" Shouted Black.

White flinched.

"N IS A FREAK! HE DID NOT CARE FOR ANY ELSE!" shouted Black even more.

"HE AND TEAM PLASMA DID NOT CARE FOR TRAINERS.

THEY ONLY CARED FOR THE POKEMON!"

"HE DID NOT CARE ABOUT YOU LOVING HIM!

THEY ONLY THING HE CARED ABOUT WAS YOU BEING THE HERO OF RESHIRAM!"

White looked shocked.

"SPEAKING OF REHIRAM, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? IS IT SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU?"

White looked down in shame.

"And there's one thing N couldn't give you will I can give you." said Black as he calmed down slightly.

White looked up.

"What is it?" she said in a quiet voice.

Black walked over slowly, not sure if White would let him come close to her.

White then said

"If you going to show me, do it now."

Black walked up to White stood really close to her.

Black could feel his heart pumping in his blood.

He is really nervous.

"It's now or never." thought Black.

* * *

><p>"What's happening up there?" asked Bianca.<p>

"I don't know" replied Cheren.

* * *

><p>"So, what is it?" asked White.<p>

"White," began Black. "From the moment I met you, I knew you were different."

"You brung me out of my shy shell and became my first friend, apart from Samurott."

* * *

><p>A flash-back showed a young White speaking to a shy young Black with an Oshawott.<p>

* * *

><p>"You inspired others, like Bianca, to stand up for themselves."<p>

* * *

><p>A young White standing up for a crying young Bianca in front of some bullys.<p>

* * *

><p>"You showed people that were weak, like Cheren, that you could be stronger if you train hard enough."<p>

* * *

><p>A young White showing a young Cheren how to control her Snivy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Because you always search for the truth, like how I was shy, how Bianca was bullied or how Cheren felt like he was weak."<p>

White's eyes widen.

"That's how you became the Hero of Reshiram." went Black.

"Yes, that's right..." said White.

"Because of that, I looked up to you."

"..." went White. "That's kind of cheesy..."

"Heh..." said Black. "Tis true."

Black looked down where Cheren and Bianca were.

"And because of that, I gained something."

White looked confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

Black looked at White.

"White." he said.

"I love you."

White's eyes widen largly.

Suddenly, a doctor shouted from the door way.

"Get away from there!" he shouted. "The balcony is unstable!"

KRCC...

MMMKCRR...

"Uh-oh." both went Black and White.

The balcony collapsed.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Love doing those!<p>

Sorry for having this late. Computer glitched up and such.

Please review. I like reviews.

~DragonNiro~


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating. For all the readers who asked me if I was continuing this, yes. There is this and one more chapter to go. So, prepare for the semi final conclusion of Never Too Late!**

* * *

><p><span>Never Too Late Chapter Seven.<span>

All things come together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is taken from Black Kurai's memory.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why..." I thought.<em>

_I look up. That green-haired bastard is smirking._

"_I guess the Shadow Triad were wrong." he said. "You are really weak."_

_I growled. _

_I look around._

_Samurott is frowning_

_Simisear and Krookodile are looking angry.  
><em>

_No surprise there. _

_They both hate N._

_Unfezent is flying around panicking._

_And Fraxure was hiding behind me, scared._

_I turn back to N._

"_Why don't you give up?" asked N. "I see you chasing after the other three."_

"_..." I went._

"_Poor Bianca..." he went mockingly. "She has to face the sad truth that she cannot become any stronger..."_

_My hand became to into a fist._

"_And, Cheren. Cheren, Cheren, Cheren..." N went again mockingly. "He is going after his idea of strength." _

"_However, I predict he'll become something weak! Something, well...I dunno...a gym leader?"_

_I stood up._

"_White...She isn't affected by this at all!" grinned N. "She is after to stop Team Plasma."_

_My face shown a flash of anger._

"_Yin, Yang and Wuji." he said calmly. "That's what your friends are. Cheren's is black yin, Bianca is white yang and White is grey wuji."_

"_A great but powerful equation."_

"_Question is," said N with a smirk. "Where do you come into this?"_

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_Everything has to be balance in threes." replied N sternly._

_Then he pointed at me. "You're the odd one out on this equation," he said. "So if you are not in this equation, you're not part of this."_

"_WHAT?" I shouted._

"_White, Cheren and Bianca are destined to team up against me." N said frowning. "You are just destined to stand on the side lines."_

_My anger rose._

"_Forever being worthless to the girl you love." N smirked. "I think I myself mi-"_

_I punched N._

_It felt good to hit that green-haired bastard._

_Once he got up, N's nose was bleeding._

"_Y-you punched m-me?" he asked stuttering._

_I smirked myself. "Do us all a freaking favour, and shut up about the liberation thing!" _

_N began to run away but kept on tripping._

"_Y-you'll r-regret this!" he stuttered._

_I turned to my Pokemon. _

"_You guys ok?" I asked._

_My Pokemon replied in a happy manner._

"_Stop right there, Black Kurai!" came a voice._

_I look round. _

_Many Plasma Grunts surround me._

_A Plasma Grunt walked forward._

"_You are being punished for the crime of hurting King N." The grunt said._

_The grunt grabbed a PokeBall._

"_Now, take the the punishment!"_

_My Pokemon smiled._

"_Bring it on!" I shouted._

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback end<span>_

* * *

><p>Falling...<p>

The falling sensation...

You can only feel it brief when you trip up.

But the only other time you can feel it...

...is when you are falling to your death.

* * *

><p>Black had the falling sensation.<p>

He looked around.

Pieces of the roof were flying pass him.

Everything is going so fast.

White is screaming her head off.

Black frowned. Why didn't he see this coming? 

Then he looked down below and saw the floor. 

After that, time slowed down.

"Is this it?" he asked himself. "Am I going to really die?"

Everything became bright.

* * *

><p>"..." went Black. "Why?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>A young Black is going to a young White's birthday along a a young Cheren and Bianca.<em>

_All of them had big smiles._

* * *

><p>"Why did things have to end like this?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>The young four running away from Black's Oshawott, who is angry because Bianca had took is scallop by accident.<em>

* * *

><p>"Is it my fault?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>World Champion Red had visit Unova. The young four's eyes are sparkling as he walked past.<em>

* * *

><p>"I wish this never happened..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Black is getting beaten up by N.<em>

"_You are useless!" he shouted. "Why are you a part of this equation?"_

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you want to know why I am part of the thingamajig?" said Black, bleeding.<em>

"_Tell me!" shouted N._

* * *

><p>"Well, if I gonna die..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>If Bianca is yin, and Cheren is yang..." said Black, spitting out blood. "Guess me and White are what our names are."<em>

_N looked angry. _

"_And I am the grey of both, aren't I?"_

* * *

><p>"...at least I with White..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yep." Smirked Black.<em>

"_I'll get you one day, Black. Your Grey Truth and Ideals will be the death of you!"_

* * *

><p>"...so I guess that's fine."<p>

Black grabbed onto White, who was screaming with terror then held her tight.

"_Don't worry, White..."_ thought Black. _"I'm here..."_

Black then looked towards the ground. 

"Goodbye, cruel world..."

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

…

"HYDRE!"

Black opened his eyes to see a three headed dragon with six black wings. 

It is White's Hydreigon!

Black looked down to see Samurott and the rest of his Pokemon along with White's Pokemon.

Hydreigon went to put Black down with White in his arms. (She had fainted due to the shock of falling.) 

Bianca ran over with excitement.

"OMGItwasamazingBlack, White'! Itwasfrea-" 

"Calm down, Bianca." sighed Cheren as he walked over.

Cheren looked at Black for a moment then patted him on the shoulder.

"You did good, friend" he said smiling. 

"We heard everything from the roof, you know." said White's father half-heartedly.

"Mr Kei!" said Black. "I'm sorry you ha-" 

"It's ok." interrupted Mr Kei. "I never expected this to happen anyway.

From what I heard from Cheren, N was, and still is, a bad influence for White."

"..." went everyone. 

Simipour ran up to Black. "You want her down, don't you?" asked Black.

Simipour nodded.

As Black went to put down White, her father was thinking of something.

"_I should of tried harder to keep White happy. _

_I'm been such a fool._

_But, I guess I can leave Black to make my daughter happy._

_I'm just her old man now._

_I hope Black will make her happy._

_Because it is never too late to change your mind._"

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome second to last chapter is awesome. For the last chapter, it's a song chapter. A song chapter is authors put song lyrics in it. The song I based this fic of is Three Days Grace's song Never Too Late. I'm not sure if I did good but I will make the ending of this fic as best as I can.<strong>

**Read and Review.  
><strong>

**~DragonNiro~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Late<strong>

**Chapter 8:**

**The end.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it!" shouted Black as he ran through N's Castle.<em>

_Samurott and the rest of Black's Pokemon are running with him, checking every room._

"_Where the hell are they?!" growled Black._

_Black is searching for White._

_She has gone to battle N, but Black is worried that something might go bad._

_How right he is._

"_Simi!" shouted Simisear._

_Black ran over to Simisear._

"_In here?" huffed Black._

_Simisear nodded._

_Black ran into the room as N is preparing to leave._

_Black saw and heard the conversation between them._

_N then looked up at Black, giving a gaze that said he is sorry for what he has done and to say, 'Take care of White, ok?'_

_White turned round and saw Black._

_Her gaze was not of happiness, of seeing a old friend, but of anger and sadness._

_It seems she didn't want Black here._

"_White! Black!" said N._

" _Both of you__ said you have a dream… _

_That dream… _

_Make it come true! _

_Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth and ideals!"_

_Black remembered that he told N that although he want Pokemon to be equal, Black had said that if they continued to go like this, the roles will be reversed for humans and Pokemon. _

_Black's dream is to find the correct balance of humans and Pokemon._

"_If anyone can, it's both of you!" went N, with a smile on his face._

_N jumped onto Zekrom's back._

"_Well, then... Farewell!"_

_Zekrom charged and blasted out of the Castle._

_Black and White just stood there._

"_Is this it?" thought Black._

_The ground began to shake and debris began to fall._

"_Damn it!" shouted Black. He struggled to walk where White is standing._

"_White!" shouted Black, with his hand on her shoulder_

"_We need to go!"_

"_No!" screamed White. "I can't live without N! Leave without me!"_

_Black was shocked._

_Suddenly, a massive boulder began to fall right above the two._

"_Crap!" shouted Black._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bang! Crash!<strong>

"Arggh!" shouted Black as he woke up with a start.

He heard noises coming from downstairs. 

"It's my Pokemon" guessed Black as he got up to get changed into his usual gear.

When Black went downstairs, he saw Simisear, who is covered in cake batter, chasing Krookodile and Haxorus in anger.

Krookodile and Haxorus are laughing their heads off, while Samurott is reading a magazine.

Unfezant is nowhere to be seen. Probably out. 

Black looked over to see the kitchen a mess.  
>Simisear was trying to cook something, it seemed, and Krookodile and Haxorus made him screw up.<p>

"STOP IT!" shouted Black.

Simisear, Krookodile and Haxorus stopped and turned to look at Black while Samurott glanced up.

Black saw the true site of devastation in the house. 

He turned to the three.

"Simisear." said Black.

Simisear became very nervous.

"As I can see from this, you were making a cake and Krookodile & Haxorus made you screw up, correct?"

Simisear nodded.

Black reached into his pocket and gave some money to Simisear.

"Go. Simipour deserves a great cake." went Black with a smile on his face.

Simisear nodded and gave a salute.

Then he ran out of the door. 

Black's smile then turned into a frown.

"Haxorus, Krookodile." he said sternly, causing both to become to extremely nervous.

"You know Simisear gets annoyed easily, which you made him caused the mess here.

Clean it."

Haxorus and Krookodile began to find some cleaning equipment. 

Black grabbed his hat from the stand.

Samurott looked up from his magazine.

"Ready?"

Samurott nodded.

Then both of them went outside.

* * *

><p>Black and Samurott began to walk to a certain place where he and three best friends...Well, two best friends and his now girlfriend, only knew about.<p>

He began to think about the world, over what happen over the past three months.

_This world will never be what I expected..._

He thought, "Do we really belong on this planet?"

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?_

"What do we have to sacrifice to get the truth and ideal place?"

_I will not leave alone everything that I own._

"Is it too late to find out?"

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Black figured out it would be alright.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

Even if White did want to end her life...

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

...Black showed her things worth winning for.

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

Because it will be never to late to change your life...

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

We all have to move on.

_It's never too late_

Black felt all alone when White, Cheren and Bianca faced Team Plasma

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

Everyone saw him with no worries, nothing wrong.

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

But Black would sacrifice everything to make everyone happy, especially White.

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

To make them feel it's not too late to end.

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Black came up with an idea.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

It had something to do what Team Plasma want.

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

A device which would let captured Pokemon roam free and don't have to worry about capture.

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

A device which would make Pokemon and Humans equal.

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

Because it isn't too late to change the balance of humans and Pokemon to make each equal.

_It's never too late_

The world that Black knew was gone, gone forever.

_The world we knew won't come back_

"Guess it was in it's time of dying" thought Black

_The time we've lost can't get back._

"I was on my own back then." said Black to himself as he saw his friends on top of a hill.

_The life we had won't be ours again_

"But now, I live in a world where change will happen."

_This world will never be what I expected_

"If I don't belong, I don't care."

_And if I don't belong_

"Because if I'm with my friends and my Pokemon, I truly belong with them anywhere."

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

"Samurott and Serperior saw each and grinned. I've notice their relationship has been improving recently. I'm glad for their love life."

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

"I feel everyone has become more alive recently"

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

"Bianca and Cheren had hooked up as well. Bianca had like Cheren a lot for the longest time, and we found out recently, he did too. I guess it's not to late for them as well."

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

"And I think it's not too late for N as well. He's out there somewhere, making this world a better place."

_It's never too late_

"Everyone, and every Pokemon can change this world"

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

"Because, it isn't too late to change this world."

_It's never too late_

"And it's not too late to find your true love."

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

* * *

><p>A tree is shown, somewhere in the Pokemon world.<p>

It bears a carving of a heart.

There are some names in the heart.

**BLACK + WHITE**

**CHEREN + BIANCA**

**SAMURTOO 'OZZY' + SERPERIOR 'SAMANTHA'**

_The end._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Well, this is it. **

**I think it was almost over a year ago, that I made this story and now its at the end.  
><strong>

**The reviews I got were, and still is, amazing. I felt good inside when all of you guys reviewed this story.  
><strong>

**To all of my reviewers, thank you. And to all who might come across this story, I hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>

**I'm started another fan fic called Phoenix Wright: Redemption of the Damned.  
><strong>

**If you're an Ace Attorney fan, check it out. I'm consider making a fan fic which goes over Legendary Pokemon shippings. If you see a fic like that by me, check it out.**  
><strong>The is DragonNiro, signing out.<strong>


End file.
